


Make a move

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Dude's in for a beating, F/M, Not confessing but Raph makes his feelings clear, Post-Break Up, Raph deals with feelings, Reader is a sad lump, Reader likes puns, remembering things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Raph find out that readers heart needs mending. He does it the only way he know how. Kick that guy's ass until Raph can comfort her on his own.





	Make a move

Raphael had known rage before. Hell, he'd made it his best friend over the years, but that had nothing on the way his blood boiled when you told him what that cheating scum had done to you.

He blinked and his mind flashed to the desperate way you clung to his little brother, sobbing onto his shell like the world was ending. His family listened as you told him and his brothers what happened, and he was the first one to think of revenge.

You had begged him to leave your new ex alone and help you nurse yourself back to sanity. Raph left anyway, determined to let you know that violence isn't always the answer, but sometimes it comes pretty damn close. Knowing what happened, that's close enough for him.

He popped his knuckles, a pleasantly sharp accent to the anger that fueled his need to find that asshole and beat him into next week.

It's true, that he never said anything about his feelings for you, but that didn't stop the sometimes traitorous vines of emotion from growing every time you truly laughed, or even you made sassy comments to anyone who irritated you. He found himself falling in love with the way your eyes crinkled when he told a joke, and the way you would try to bait him and his brothers into pun wars. And how you would usually win.

He would do anything to show you that he may be stubborn and short tempered, but being his friend, you were under his protection. He cares about you, maybe more than he should, and that's more than enough reason to fight the guy who thought he could get away with making you cry like that. Raphael would rather die than see you cry like _that_  again.

He kept to the rooftops until he found his target. Raph chuckled as he imagined the shock on this poor sod's face when he gets beat by a giant mutant turtle.

Raphael felt safe, knowing that no one would believe him if he did tell anyone.

He waited in the shadows, and when the opportunity presented itself, Raphael stuck with a thunderous ferocity, leaving no doubt as to why he was there.

Raph left no other clues that he had been there at all, leaving the filth in his home, fearing for his life.

When he returned to the lair, Raph find that you had cried yourself to sleep, restless and clinging to Mikey, who pet your hair, and cuddled you as much as you wanted.

Raph smiled at you, glad that you're at least able to get some sleep. He ruffled your hair, and wished his brothers good night before retiring to his room and the thoughts that lurked in the shadows of his mind.

Raph smiled to himself, knowing that that jerk would never hurt you or anyone else again.

He drifted into day dreams about you and him, being sweet to each other, and him being able to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Like gold. Better than gold. Like the taste of free air and the sight of the sunrise over the sea. He slept well that night, knowing that you were safe. That he would protect you no matter what.

He knows that no one hurts the girl he loves and gets away with it. Not if he had any say in it.

\----------

The next day, you got a call from your ex. He apologized several times before Raph heard him, growled into the phone and ended the call. You heard a terrified shriek before it ended, and that was the only clue you needed. Now you knew exactly what happened last night after Raphael stormed out of the lair.

You made sure to thank him for that. You knew what it meant for him to risk himself like that, and you made him promise to never do it again.

He didn't give you an actual answer until a few months later. You were doing notably better when Raph pulled you side and reminded you of the promise you asked him to make.

"I'll cut you a deal. You go out with me when you're ready, and I'll never beat up your ex again... Unless he deserves it."

You didn't even hesitate. "You've got yourself a deal."

After all, it was a good excuse to date the guy that you'd had your eye on for a while without making a fuss. You were more than happy to realize that the signs you were picking up on were real.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song with the same name.


End file.
